The present invention relates to a dosing reservoir useful for distributing an active compound in controlled amounts onto target surfaces. More particularly, the present invention relates to dosing reservoirs wherein the substance may be dosed to an applicator material, released from the applicator material and distributed upon the surface of a target object.
Disposable articles comprising a capsule filled with an active composition and an absorbent material upon which the active composition is distributed, are representative of various articles to which the present invention is applicable. When the article is needed for use, the user breaks the capsule and spreads its contents onto the absorbent material. The user then applies the absorbent material to the surface to be treated. These capsules do not allow for controlled, dosed release of the active composition.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,775, issued to Norbury, et al., discloses an applicator comprising a burstable microcapsule containing a liquid active. Pressure on the device breaks the capsule, delivering all entrained active within the capsule through the permeable sheet. Norbury does not provide for the controlled release for the capsule entrained active.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,916, issued to Avery, discloses a scrubbing device comprised of a sponge with a hollow portion in which a frangible ampule containing a liquid soap is inserted. The user breaks the ampule, dispensing the contained soap en masse into the sponge substrate. Avery does not provide for the controlled release for the ampule-entrained soap solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,832, issued to Rivera, et al., discloses a disposable pad comprising a packet of cleaning material that ruptures and saturates a scrubber layer. Rupturing of the packet results in the unregulated flow of the packet contents to the scrubber layer. Rivera does not control the release of the cleaning material from the packet.
European Patent Number EP 294,189, issued to Moloney, discloses a flexible bag combined with an absorbent applicator. Again, the flexible bag is ruptured, releasing the contents of the flexible bag in an uncontrolled fashion onto the absorbent applicator.
German Patent Number DE 3,545,926, issued to Frxc3xchauf, discloses a system utilizing non-rupturable capsules sandwiched between two sealed layers. Delamination of the seal under pressure causes the contents of the capsule to free-flow outward. Logically, the delamination is not predictable, resulting in the uncontrolled release of the entrained agent.
Moreover, the use of such articles frequently results in exposure of a user""s hands to the substance. At the very least such a scenario results in a waste of product and is undesirable from an aesthetic standpoint. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a dosing reservoir useful for distributing substances in controlled amounts to a target surface. It would also be desirable to provide an applicator incorporating a dosing reservoir to distribute a substance in a controlled manner to a target surface.
The present invention relates to a dosing reservoir for controllably releasing an active compound onto target surfaces comprising a first impermeable layer, a second permeable layer facing and affixed to the first layer. A fluid tight cell containing an active compound is disposed between the first and second layers. The fluid tight cell has a frangible seal to release the active compound. The released active compound is then controllably released from the dosing reservoir through the permeable layer.
The present invention also relates to a dosing reservoir for distributing an active compound in controlled amounts to a target surface comprising a first fluid impermeable cell, a second fluid permeable cell in communication with the first cell, and a frangible seal separating the first and second cells.